


photographs

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff maybe?, M/M, photographer robert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: Robert was always taking photos on his phone.//Or, the photographer!Robert AU I've always dreamt of





	photographs

**Author's Note:**

> howdy !!! this was written for [foreverrhapsody](http://foreverrhapsody.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the robron secret santa  
> i'm super into photographer!robert so i wanted to like,,, share that, kind of??  
> but hey, @ rhapsody (if you're reading this), i hope it didn't suck too much - shoot me a message with a prompt or something some time, if you'd like!! i'd love to write something you might actually like lol
> 
> i hope you guys like it though!!!!!

Robert was always taking photos on his phone. Photos of meals, coffees, sunsets, every single dog he’d ever come across. Many,  _many_  photos of Aaron, in varying states of decency.

He was always taking photos, and then Liv helped him make an Instagram account. Of course, after this he started getting a lot more serious about photography. Suddenly, he was going on about lighting, and framing, and exposure, and all this photography rubbish that Aaron didn’t understand at all. He would just nod along and pretend like he understood. It was really nice hearing Robert talk about something he was passionate about.

So, Aaron saved up for weeks and bought him a camera. One of the ones Robert had been fawning over – just a small one, but it’s pretty decent and has interchangeable lenses.

The look of complete joy on Robert’s face was priceless, but now, Aaron can’t do  _anything_  without hearing the snap of a shutters. Robert takes photos on the car ride to work (he makes Aaron drive), while Aaron is working at the scrap yard, while they’re having lunch. And then, when they get home, he takes photos of Aaron playing the PlayStation, and of Liv doing her homework, and of random little objects around the house.

Although Aaron sometimes finds it annoying, it’s also kind of endearing - and, yeah, he’ll admit that it’s kind of hot when Robert is begging to take photos of him in the privacy of their bedroom. Aaron lets him put him into any position he wants, and Robert takes photo after photo of him. From different angles, with different lighting, with different framing. He probably fills up half an SD card with photos before they can even get to any action.

Of course, Robert isn’t allowed to show anyone these photos. When Aaron tells him this, Robert pouts and says, “Not even one?” but he doesn’t ask after that.

They’re not necessarily all that lewd (some of them are) – mostly just the plane of Aaron’s chest, or the muscles on his back. He’ll admit – Robert makes him look really good; he knows all the best angles and poses. But he’d still rather they kept it all to themselves. Robert understands, though, and doesn’t bring it up.

When Aaron eventually asks to have a go, Robert’s passion really shines through as he shows him which settings to use and how to focus, and how to use framing effectively.

Robert lets Aaron get comfortable with the camera, and talks him through taking the photo. Afterwards, when he’s looking at it, Aaron can’t help but frown. His photo is pretty unimpressive, he thinks. It’s a little out of focus, and a bit too dark. He can only just make out what it’s supposed to be, and he was the one to take the photo.

“It takes some practice. Sometimes,” Robert says, when Aaron hands the camera back to him, “it’s just as simple as pointing and shooting.” He leans over to move the lamp, moving it so it’s facing them on the bed, and then pushes on Aaron’s chest to get him to lie down. He climbs over him to straddle his hips and takes a quick photo. “Sometimes it takes a bit of thought, though.”

Smirking, he turns the camera around so Aaron can see the photo in the tiny LCD screen. He’s got one arm above his head, and he’s looking into the camera with a lazy gaze. The lamp casts deep shadows across his face and shoulders. He’ll admit - it’s a really good photo. He makes him look really good.

He tells Robert this, who just shrugs. He puts the camera down on the bedside table and leans down to press their lips together. “ _You_  make you look good,” he says, and he rolls the two of them over on the bed.

They start to see more and more of Robert’s photos around in the village. Chas makes him take countless photos of the many different variations of Dingles - all of which are in frames all over the pub. Bob reprints entirely new menus with Robert’s photos advertising their different coffees and cakes. Liv has him take photos of her and Gabby all the time, and they practically litter their social media pages with them. 

Aaron is elbows deep into the engine of a car when he hears the click of the shutters,  _yet again._  He doesn’t turn around and scowl at Robert like he normally would, though. He just lets him snap away as much as he wants, because he loves him and his passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! thanks for reading!! love ya!
> 
> find me at [@wefllag-n](http://wefllag-n.tumblr.com). my writing tag is /tagged/elizabeth-writes  
> send prompts, maybe??????????


End file.
